


College Days

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Avengers in College, Baby Peter Parker, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, College, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Missing Persons, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, but not really, no superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: After disaster strikes close friends, Tony Stark must take care of their 18 month old baby Peter. In the days that follows, he forgets to tell his roommates about their new guest.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 68
Kudos: 809
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	College Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> *PROMPTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED* I will notify you when they re-open. Any prompts given during this time will be dis-regarded. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are all giving this series! I can't thank you enough for all the love you are all giving this! Thank you, thank you, thank you! 
> 
> This prompt is from Julie C. on Ao3 - The Avengers forget about his super hearing, while talking about Tony. After finding out Tony has a bad day and is doubting that people actually think of him in a positive way, Peter decides to see exactly how the others fell about him (Tony). While they are talking, Peter hears that Tony is walking towards them (based on the fact that he can hear Tony's heart beat; with or without the hum of the arc reactor). Tony possibly eavesdrop on them (whether hearing the positive or negative, is up to you), thinking no one knows he can hear. Peter himself can either defend Tony if it's negative, or he can acknowledge that Tony is there after having Tony listen to the positive. 
> 
> So I went in a totally different direction and decided to do a college AU to mix things up a bit - that and I couldn't get the idea out of my head! 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)

Nobody had seen Tony in weeks.

While it was well known around the collages that Tony Stark liked to party, he had never disappeared for more than a day at a time. The man liked to bounce around collages, going from one party to the next but his friends always knew where he was. He would usually end up in someone’s pictures and he never disappeared for more than two days at a time.

Despite the heavy drinking and partying, Tony always showed up to his classes. Sometimes he looked worse for wear, sporting a hangover that he tried to conceal with his signature sunglasses, but he always turned up. For the past three weeks, Tony hadn’t shown up for a single class.

“We’ve checked the hospitals,” Steve said, looking around the group that sat around the apartment. “Tony has been admitted into any of them.”

During their first year of college, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Wanda, Rhodey, Pepper and Tony had all met at a party. While they all were scattered across several collages, the group had somehow formed a tight bond with one another after a few more parties and meeting up at the local coffee shop to study. By the time their second year of college had started, they had found a house to live in, growing even closer with one another.

For Tony to disappear like he had, something had to be wrong. 

“Has anyone heard from Tony?” Natasha asked, looking to Pepper and Rhodey. 

Pepper was Tony’s girlfriend, a recent development that everyone had seen coming and Rhodey was his best friend, the man sharing many of his classes with Tony. If anyone was going to know where Tony was, it would be one of them.

“No,” Rhodey sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“This isn’t like him,” Pepper said firmly, jaw tight and her body tense. 

“You think he’s avoiding us?” Clint asked. He raised his water bottle towards Steve. “Or is he avoiding _you_?”

Steve cheeks went hot. Three weeks ago, Tony and Steve had an argument about Tony’s drinking habits. While most of them has slowed down on their partying ways, Tony hadn’t. As they had started their third year of college, Steve had suggested that maybe Tony should slow down and get some help. Steve could admit that maybe he could have been a bit more tactful and the resulting argument had been loud. They hadn’t seen Tony since. 

“Tony’s proud but he’s not stupid,” Pepper sniffed. “We spoke a couple of days after your fight and he agreed you were right.”

“You were an asshole about it, but right,” Rhodey added, giving Steve a glare.

Steve cleared his throat, looking sheepish. “You think he checked into a facility or something?”

“He would have told us,” Rhodey shook his head.

“It isn’t like Tony to just disappear like this,” Pepper stressed, eyes glistening with tears. “He wouldn’t miss his classes like this.”

“He has not appeared on any social media,” Wanda said, scrolling through her phone. “He has not been tagged in any parties.”

“Do you think we should contact is family?” Thor asked. “Perhaps they know where he is.”

“Maybe we should be calling the police,” Bruce said. “Make a missing person’s report.”

“Bruce is right,” Bucky said. “We know it’s not like Tony to disappear like this. He could be in trouble. I think it’s time we called the police.”

“What do you think, Petey?” Tony’s voice suddenly filling the room, making them all turn around.

In the door way to the living room, Tony stood there seemingly unharmed. He looked a little dishevelled, dark circle under his eyes but was most concerning was the baby in his arms.

“Think they should make a police report?” Tony continued, addressing the baby, giving him a little bounce.

The baby gave a happy gurgle, smiling at Tony with his gums on display, kicking his little feet. “’ony!” 

“Tony?” Pepper gasped, getting to her feet.

Tony looked over to her, face wincing as he took in fresh tears in his girlfriend’s eyes. In an instant she had crossed the room, grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Tony had enough sense to kiss her back before she pulled away and slapped his chest.

“Where the hell have you been?” Pepper demanded. “Do you know how worried we’ve all been?”

“Bah! ‘ony!”

Pepper eyes widened as she took in Peter, her mouth dropping open.

“My friends, Mary and Richard,” Tony started to say and his throat closed up, unable to get the rest of the sentence out. “Peter’s going to be living with us.”

Everyone connected the dots instantly, their faces falling.

“Oh Tony,” Pepper gasped, gently rubbing his arm.

“I’m sorry,” Tony cleared his throat again. “I forgot to contact you guys. I just – with everything going on…”

“Tones, man, come sit down,” Rhodey encouraged. 

Pepper took the diaper bag from Tony’s shoulder, dropping it on the coffee table when she was close enough.

Everyone had shifted to make room for him and he all but collapsed on the couch, holding the baby close.

“Tony, what happened?” Steve asked quietly.

“Friends of mine I went to high school with, Mary and Richard. They were in a crash,” Tony explained, voice heavy with pain as he stared at the baby in his arms. “Peter somehow survived.”

“Bah! ‘ony,” Peter smiled, reaching for Tony’s face.

Steve watched as the man smiled. With an ease that Steve had never expected from Tony, he wiped away the drool that was dribbling down Peter’s chin with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call,” Tony said, looking up. “With the funeral, getting Peter settled and fighting with my parents who told me they would have no hand with my running my life taking in this little guy, I forgot to call.”

“That’s understandable, Tony,” Steve said. “I’m sorry we couldn’t be there for you.”

“We are just glad you are okay, man,” Rhodey said, squeezing Tony’s shoulder. “We were worried.”

“And about to call the police,” Tony gave a little smirk.

“He’s cute,” Natasha said, leaning in to get a closer look at Peter.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you guys notice,” Tony said, wincing as he looked around at everyone. “I know a baby isn’t what any of you signed up for.”

“He will make a great addition to the house,” Thor declared loudly. 

“Ya! Ya!,” Peter squealed, making them all laugh.

“We’ll be here to help, Tony,” Steve said seriously. “Whatever you need.”

Tony nodded, looking choked up once more. “Thanks.”

Clint stood, stretching lightly. “Guess this means we need to get some supplies.”

“Does he have any allergies?” Bruce asked, getting to his feet along with Sam.

“No,” Tony shook his head.

“We’ll go shopping, get some baby food,” Sam said.

“There some jars in the bag,” Tony jerked his chin to the bag. “He likes that brand.”

Clint went to the diaper bag, rifling through it. “Got it. We’ll pick up some more diapers too.”

“I’ll come also,” Wanda got to her feet. “I have already started a list.”

“Do you have a crib?” Clint asked. “Or do we need to pick one up?”

Tony blinked at his friends, overwhelming amount of love surging through him as he looked around at those willing to help him at a drop of notice. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve these people in his life but he knew that with them, Peter would be raised by the best group of people the world would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
